megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bola
is a character from Mega Man Legends 2. History Bola and his brother-in-law Klaymoor are veteran air-pirates that used to be wild and rowdy partners for 19 years, but have calmed down as they aged.English and Japanese Mega Man Legends 2 instruction manuals. Bola is carefree and considers leaving the pirate business as he is aged and saved enough money to have a good life for a long time, but he still works at Klaymoor's request, who dreamed to find the Mother Lode for years. When Klaymoor learns about the four keys to the Mother Lode, he calls Bola and the two go to Manda Island, where Klaymoor asks Bola to search for the key in the Manda Ruins and take care of Mega Man Volnutt while he checks another island. Bola fights against Mega Man twice inside the ruins, and he is defeated in both encounters, Bola saying that he must be getting old. When Mega Man enters the room with the key, Bola appears and says he got the key, but the master Reaverbot (Gargarfummi) ate it and it isn't very friendly. Before leaving, Bola says that Mega Man can have the key if he can defeat the Reaverbot. Bola later appears in the Nino Ruins to help Klaymoor when he had a back pain during a fight against Mega Man, and the two are last seen in Calinca with Glyde and the Bonne family, where they decided to stop the search for the keys. Abilities Bola is an agile pirate that has the ability to float in mid-air and can appear and disappear in a cloud of smoke. He holds a sword in his right hand and throwing blades in his left hand. In the first battle, Bola will vanish and four Frongels appear in the room, which will jump around as they usually do. Bola reappears after the Frongels are defeated or after some time passes, and he will attack by throwing three blades 3-6 times will short intervals. If all four Frongels were not defeated, Bola will call the ones present near him and they will become slightly red, making them run wildly around the room while he attacks Mega Man. After a while Bola will vanish and drop Frongels again, with a limit of four Frongels at a time. In the second battle, Bola will drop five large spinning blades in the room, one in the center and four in the corners, and he vanishes between attacks. Bola attacks by either throwing three blades three times with intervals, or jumping to attack Mega Man with his sword, which creates a shockwave in the floor. If Mega Man approaches Bola during the interval of his throwing attack, he uses his jumping attack. After losing half of his health, Bola will periodically go to the center of the room and move the spinning blades around to hit Mega Man, and Bola is invincible during this attack. Gallery BolaConcept.jpg|Concept art of Bola. Bolascreencap.png|Bola in-game. Trivia *Bola's name is derived from the word in another language,Rockman DASH Series Board (original link no longer works) but which language is unknown. It is assumed that it is derived from the Norwegian "bølle". His name also means "ball" in Portuguese and Spanish. *Yuji Ishihara said that Bola and Klaymoor were originally designed for The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, but they did not make the cut.Rockman DASH 2 "Message to everyone from the Development Room" References Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Mega Man Legends 2 bosses